Wakkyanai (Z)
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Ooki na Ai de Motenashite 3rd indies single (2006) |Next = Sakura Chirari 1st single (2007) }} Wakkyanai (Z) (わっきゃない(Z); It's Easy) is the fourth indie single from the Japanese pop group ℃-ute. It was released on July 29, 2006, and was also on sale at Fanclub Events and at the Hello! Project store. This was Murakami Megumi's last single with ℃-ute before she left Hello! Project to continue her schooling and lead a private life. When Murakami left, her lines were taken over by Umeda Erika. When Umeda left, her lines were given to Okai Chisato. This was ℃-ute's first original song, first performed in November 2005. Tracklist #Wakkyanai (Z) #Wakkyanai (Z) (Instrumental) Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Murakami Megumi (last single) *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Single Information ;Wakkyanai (Z) *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi Concert Performances ;Wakkyanai (Z) *Hello! Project 2006 Winter *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ - Wonderful Hearts (part of a medley) *HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006 in SAITAMA SUPER ARENA ~HELLO! DIVA ATHLETE~ *Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & 9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ - Aoki Erina, Sawada Yuri, Furukawa Konatsu, Maeda Yuuka *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano STEP!~ - Mori Saki, Okai Asuna, Ogawa Saki, Fukumura Mizuki, Arai Manami *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ - Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai (part of a medley) *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ - Ichioka Reina, Inoue Hikaru, Dambara Ruru, Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao (opening act) *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Okai Chisato FC Live ① ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 1998~2006~ -A, Watashi mo Omedetou!- - Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.8 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ - Maeda Kokoro, Kiyono Momohime, Satoyoshi Utano, Kubota Nanami, Tamenaga Shion, Matsubara Yuriya, Onoda Karin Additional Videos ℃-ute - Wakkyanai (Z) (Live Version @ Saitama Super Arena)|Live Version @ Saitama Super Arena ℃-ute - Wakkyanai (Z) (SPECIAL EDITION)|Wakkyanai (Z) (SPECIAL EDITION) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Wakkyanai(Z) cs:Wakkyanai (Z) da:Wakkyanai (Z) Category:C-ute Singles Category:2006 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a C-ute Member Category:Indie Singles Category:8 Members Line-Up